It hurt
by XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS
Summary: Poor Vegeta doesn't accept Goku's love but what will happen when he finds Goku dead?


This is a short one shot of GxV.

It hurt.

It hurt so fucking much.

My lips still tasted of blood and ... his lips.

God those lips were so delicious. When I kissed him I had no idea what I did at first but now he hates me. He hates my guts. It hurts to swallow and I can hardly breathe knowing that he rejected me just hurts so much. Tears stained my face as I stared up at the powerful form of my rival, friend and obsession.

He glared at me his eyes burning into my soul as I sat there beaten and whimpering.

"I have a son and a wife kakarott I don't want to be with you EVER." he growled and with that said my heart broke into tiny little pieces. No one would ever be able to fix it but him.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I stuttered and his fist connected with my face.

"I don't want your fucking apologies you bastard." he snapped and kicked my broken body.

Tears stained my face and mud stuck to the still wet patches. blood coated my body and my GI stuck to my wounds. It was going to hurt when I pulled the fabric off.

"I-I-I'm still s-sorry." I sobbed and the emotional pain was worse than any of my injuries. If anything it was ten times worse.

My eyes closed and opened slowly taking in his beautiful form even when maimed and mangled with blood. He grunted and I smiled a little. Just hearing him breathe was a pleasure to me.

He slapped me hard and I fell to the ground with the force. He stood on my back and I heard a crack as he stepped on my leg. I screamed in pain and he laughed like a maniac.

"That's what you get for Kissing me." he growled and walked into nothingness and I frowned. My life had no meaning and if I ever saw Vegeta again my heart would just break.

I knew what I had to do but the answer was, was I tough enough? I looked at my bloody body and walked to my small house in the woods. I had nothing to live for now. Nothing. My life was as meaningless as a fly's.

Sure people would notice I was gone but they would get over it. I'm sure Vegeta would be glad to enlighten them as to why I was dead. I'm sure he wouldn't even give a toss. My perfect Prince nothing effected him nothing.

He hated me so much I was his chew toy. He yelled at me and beat me up when he was pissed. I thought we were becoming friends but we weren't. He only ever tolerated me.

I stepped inside my childhood home and frowned. It was time I couldn't back down. I had to show him that I was serious.  
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. It was a big one the biggest in the house. I sliced my finger and started writing on the wall. This was the end.

2 Weeks later.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I stood beside the casket in a suit. It was the first time I had ever worn a suit. It was the first time in two weeks i'd been out of the house.

I was wearing an orange tie. It was my promise, I remember that day.

!

" 'Geta?" Kakarott asked and I looked over at him.  
"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"When I die can you wear an orange tie to my funeral?" He asked and I laughed.  
"Yeah only if you can wear a tie saying I'm an idiot on it for my funeral." I laughed.  
"Sure." He smiled and I found myself lost as I stared into his caring eyes.

!

I looked up at the sky.  
"It's a sad day for rain." I said and Bulma stared at me.

"It's not raining." She told me and I felt my heart ache. I felt a tear escape my eye.  
"Oh so it is." She said and looked up at the sky. I can't believe I let that idiot kill himself how could I be so stupid? I frowned as Bulma left and I let my heart break.

Sometimes it takes a while to realize what you want and sometimes when you figure it out they've gone. I couldn't believe it when I had walked into his house and demanded him to spar that I had found the atrocity.

He lay there his throat sliced and on the walls written in blood read:

_I will always love you.  
I can't live without you.  
I can't even live knowing that you will always hate me.  
If you love me stay alive for me.  
Don't follow me to the afterlife. _

I stood in front of the casket. I can't live without you either witch is why I have to disobey your wishes. I walked past his grieving ex wife who had left him two years ago into capsule corp. I missed him so and I hate to do this but I have to.

I took the knife in my hands and closed my eyes.

_" 'Geta please don't." _a familiar voice said sadly and I put the knife on the table.  
"But I can't live without you I love you." I sobbed.

_" 'Geta don't do this." _Kakarott's voice practically sobbed.  
"I-I ..." I stuttered.

_"Do it for me." _he cried and I stopped and smiled a little.  
"You always know what to say." I wiped my tears away and walked out of the kitchen slowly.

"I love you." I muttered.  
_"I love you." _his voice disappeared into the distance and I guess i would never knew if that really happened.

**Ok I'm sorry Vegeta's a little oc. **


End file.
